


Paradoks

by Butterisfly



Category: EXO (Band), SHINee
Genre: F/M, Lucid Dreaming, M/M, Psychology
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-27
Updated: 2016-04-27
Packaged: 2018-06-04 21:19:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6675802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Butterisfly/pseuds/Butterisfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Manusia hanya hidup di tempat yang eksistensinya terasa nyata. Namun Jongin, dia tengah memilih antara 2 dunia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paradoks

**Author's Note:**

> \- banyak analogi dan imajinasi ketinggian. Nikmati sajalah :)

Orang lalu-lalang jauh di bawah kakinya yang berayun. Terlihat begitu kecil, seperti sekali injak bisa langsung mati. Angin berayun cukup kencang saat debu masuk ke mata. Refleks dia mengucek kemudian mendengus kecil.

Akhir ini pikirannya agak kacau. Satu masalah belum selesai sudah disambung masalah lain. Harus memikirkan ini-itu agar tetap bisa hidup dari masalah. Jongin mulai bosan rasanya.

Bukan bosan hidup, tapi bosan dengan kegiatan monoton yang menurutnya mirip skenario film. Toh, ujung-ujungnya semua akan terpecahkan, entah menguntungkan atau merugikan. Ujung-ujungnya saat memilih sesuatu dia harus berlatih untuk adegan berikutnya. Selama itu juga waktu akan  terus berjalan. Tubuhnya terus menua tiap detiknya. 

Barusan dia mendapat gagasan baru. Lucu juga dunia ini. orang sekelilingnya terlihat begitu bahagia dengan senyum manis orang lain. Bisa saja orang itu hanya pura-pura baik. Ingat, manusia punya satu sisi tak tersentuh yang mungkin saja penuh kemunafikkan. Sekarang manusia mana yang tahu hati tiap orang? 

Jongin berani berkata begitu karena dia tahu orang yang seperti itu. Istrinya. Ya. Jongin sudah menikah. Tiap pagi dia terbangun dengan senyum hangat istrinya. Bahagia masih bisa melihat wajah suaminya hari ini, katanya. Tapi bagi Jongin, seperti potongan adegan yang terus-menerus diputar, yang lihat juga akan bosan.

Istrinya sudah kelewat bodoh bahagia pada sesuatu yang tidak sepenuhnya dia ketahui.  

Pikirannya melayang tertiup angin. Langit terlihat begitu cerah hari ini. Awan putih menggunduk seperti kapas berjalan pelan di atas kepalanya. Sedikit bayang wajah istrinya terlukis di sana. Bukannya dia rindu. Tapi andai istrinya tahu arti kebahagiaan yang sebenarnya. 

_‘Kebahagiaan itu kebebasan. Karena dari kebebasan bisa mendapat kebahagiaan. Tapi kebahagiaan bisa saja tak sepenuhnya bebas.’_

Jadi beginilah hati Jongin. Seperti kata orang, semua yang baik selalu dalam keadaan terang. Jika benda di taruh di tempat terang. Maka akan selalu terbentuk bayangan, lambang perlawanan. Malah, sepertinya Jongin lebih suka area bayangan itu. Dalam keadaan gelap tidak akan terbentuk apa-apa. Tidak ada perlawanan.

 

“Jongin,” seorang pria menyenderkan kepalanya ke bahu pria yang berkulit lebih gelap, “kamu tahu kita ini tidak nyata.” 

Tangannya menghalau angin menirai rambut ke wajah. Tak ada jawaban.

“Cukup kamu yang nyata sudah lebih untukku, ” katanya dengan seulas tersenyum.

“Bicara apa, heh!” Jongin menyahut cepat sambil mengamati manusia-manusia kecil yang lalu-lalang di antara kakinya yang berayun.

“Kamu akan melupakanku suatu hari nanti.”

Jongin mendekap lembut pria di sampingnya, “Tau, menurutku yang nyata itu kamu.”

Dari cuaca secerah ini, tiba-tiba muncul angin topan tiga blok dari bangunan yang mereka duduki. Langit berubah kelabu. Bangunan-bangunan hancur layaknya mainan. Jalan kosong dan gersang di bawah kakinya yang berayun.

“Kamu akan selalu mengingatku?”

Jongin mengangguk. Dia makin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan pria  di sampingnya. Semakin dalam mengagumi garis wajah yang seolah terproyeksi dari refleksinya. Menghipnosis seketika walau angin topan makin mendekat.

“Kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?”

“Pasti, _Taemin!_ ”

Angin topan menebas mereka. Semua gelap.

 

***

 

Semua gelap, dan otaknya memerintahkan untuk membuka mata. Secercah cahaya  berhasil ditangkap retina mata. Ada siluet wanita tidur di sampingnya.

“Selamat pagi.”

 _Sapanya lagi. seperti selamat pagi-selamat pagi lainnya, menguap begitu saja. Sampai bosan mendengarnya._

“Jangan lihat aku tidur.”

“Kenapa? Takut mimpimu kuganggu?”

Jongin menggeleng, “Nanti kamu makin suka denganku.”

Wanita itu menarik selimutnya kasar, “Siapa yang mau gombalanmu!”

“Aku cuma meyakinkanmu, sayang,” Jongin tersenyum yang juga disahut senyum yang tak kalah lebar oleh si wanita.

“Yah, walalupun memang tiap pagi aku jatuh cinta padamu,”

 _Dan Jongin seperti robot tanpa hati_.

“Aku bersyukur memilikimu. Bersyukur masih bisa melihatmu tiap pagi,”

_Lagi, dengan kata-kata seperti kemarin pagi._

“Tadi aku mimpi kamu membawaku lari. Waktu bangun, aku ada di pelukkanmu. Itu pertanda baik kan?”

 _Sayangnya, Jongin malah merasa sedang bermimpi sekarang—_ “Ya, itu pertanda baik.”

Senyum terplester sempurna di bibir Jongin. Ini yang dia sebut area bayangan.

 

 ***

 

Kembali ke rutinitas yang sama. Memerankan adegan yang skenarionya diputar-putar. 

Waktu mulai bergeser sekarang. Waktu di dunia ini terasa lebih cepat dibanding dunia yang dia bangun dalam mimpi. Jongin tak perlu cemas menunggu malam datang dan kembali ke dunia bebasnya. Rutinitas monotonnya telah membunuh waktu lebih cepat.

Sekarang saja sudah waktunya pulang kerja. Makan malam lalu mandi. Setelah itu bebas.

Dalam dunia mimpi kamu akan lupa awal dari cerita. lupa bagaimana cara sampai ke tempat itu. Kadang beberapa masa akan hilang saat terbangun. Mimpi hanya dunia fatamorgana yang dirancang langsung dari imajinasi si pemimpi. Bisa saja bentuk perlawanan dari dunia nyata yang dipendam. Bisa juga rekontruksi dari emosi yang sedang dirasakan.

Bagi Jongin, mimpi adalah realitas dari area bayangan. _Mimpi bukan sekedar delusi, tapi tempat di mana tidak ada perlawanan._

 

***

 

Langit kemerahan melatari jalan setapak kecil di desa asing yang sepi. Semuanya terasa dingin. Bangunan kusam tanpa ada penerangan. Sepi sekali walaupun angin berhembus cukup kencang. 

Kakinya memerintahkan untuk berlari. Berbelok ke lorong-lorong gelap seolah tanpa ujung, sampai kembali ke jalan besar. Melawati jembatan yang lantas hancur setelah diinjak. Terus berlari sampai kakinya berhenti di depan rumah di ujung jalan. Satu-satunya rumah yang lampunya menyala.

Rumah yang hangat.

Tiba-tiba saja segelombang besar tsunami menggulung di belakangnya, mengarah langsung ke rumah di hadapannya. Tangan putih jenjang menariknya masuk tepat sebelum gelombang air menghempas.

Jongin memeluk erat pria berkulit putih di hadapannya. Memejamkan mata rapat-rapat saat gemuruh memenuhi rongga indra. Dia bisa merasakan belaian sayang Taemin di punggungnya, menenangkan. Suara  gemuruh mulai hilang. Cahaya matahari sore langsung menerobos masuk. Cuaca cerah seketika.

“Rindu aku?”

Pria berkulit lebih putih menarik tubuhnya kemudian tertawa, “Kamu ketakutan kenapa? Mimpimu jadi berantakan tahu,” dia membeo.

“Ayo lari!”

Taemin belum sempat menyahut saat tangannya ditarik keluar rumah. Hamparan hutan hijau tepat di bawah mereka. Air terjun mengalir membentuk sungai yang bercabang sampai hilang di antara lebatnya pepohonan.

“Taem,” Jongin lingkarkan tangannya ke leher pria yang selalu dia temui tiap bermimpi, “kamu tahu yang sebenarnya nyata itu apa?”

Tidak ada jawaban. Pria itu hanya memandang lurus matahari yang mulai tenggelam.

“Aku mencintaimu.”

Tidak ada balasan dari pengakuan cinta yang biasanya menghasilkan senyum tertampan prianya.

Jongin sedikit kecewa karena pria itu tak kunjung menunjukkan wajah. Jongin menjauh, membentuk spasi yang terasa dingin dari kulitnya yang telanjang. Dia memusatkan pikirannya agar pria di hadapannya berbalik.

Langit berubah gelap dengan taburan bintang melatari tubuh Taemin. Akhirnya dia berbalik juga. Senyum mengembang bersamaan dengan tangannya yang terentang. Tubuhnya jatuh ke belakang, ke jurang gelap berkabut tanpa dasar. Gerak refleks Jongin membuatnya ikut melompat. Tangannya menjangkau uluran Taemin. Dia memejamkan mata.

Sedetik kemudian matanya terbuka. Tangannya masih memeluk leher Taemin di sisi jurang. Matahari yang mulai tenggelam terlihat begitu cantik.

“Aku membutuhkanmu,” Jongin mengulangi.

Taemin berbalik untuk mencium puncak kepala Jongin, kemudian berkata, “Ayo pulang ke rumah.”

 

***

 

Jongin ingat saat umurnya delapan tahun. Dia membawa bola hadiah ulang tahunnya ke lapangan. Tidak ada anak seumurannya yang mau bermain bola. Mereka sibuk bermain dengan sepedanya. Jongin tidak punya sepeda saat itu. hanya duduk berdampingan dengan bolanya, memandangi anak-anak lain yang tertawa. Dia selalu jadi yang sendiri. 

Umurnya empat belas tahun sebulan yang lalu. Dia tumbuh menjadi lebih dingin dibanding sekelilingnya. Masih sama, dia selalu jadi yang sendiri. dia baru mengetahui setelah satu-satunya teman yang merayakan ulang tahunnya sebulan lalu ternyata hanya memakai topeng untuk berteman dengannya. Pura-pura baik. Tapi dia harus bertahan hidup. Dia ikut memakai topeng, menyamar seperti lainnya.

Di rumah pun begitu. Harus selalu memakai topeng untuk menghadapi ayahnya yang jarang pulang. Kasih sayang ibunya juga makin mengkekang.

Pernah sekali Jongin pulang dengan bibir berdarah dan lebab di rahang. Tiga anak lelaki di kelasnya yang melakukan itu. Alasan perkelahian itu Jongin sudah lupa. Tidak. Dia memaksa ingatannya untuk lupa. Dia hanya ingat itu tentang orang tuanya.

Bukannya menenangkan, ibunya malah marah-marah. Memukulinya sambil menuduh tukang cari masalah. membebani harus jadi anak baik agar tidak seperti pria yang dia sebut ayah. Selama itu juga Jongin berusaha menjelaskan tapi sia-sia. Ibunya hanya menghakimi apa yang dia lihat. Ternyata Jongin harus memakai topeng juga untuk ibunya.

Ibu Jongin menariknya masuk ke kamar, menghempasnya, kemudian mengunci dari luar. Jongin sudah tidak mau dengar omelan ibunya. Muak dengan orang yang bertindak tanpa tahu sepenuhnya yang terjadi. Area bayangnya membesar. Sudah bosan dengan semuanya. Lebih baik tidur. Di mimpi itu dia bertemu Taemin. Sejak itu dunianya terbentuk.

Di dunia nyata, sampai sekarang, topeng transparan itu masih melekat di wajahnya. Topeng yang menjadi kunci hidupnya yang monoton. Sekali saja dia ingin melepasnya. Dia ingin mencoba merasakan dunia nyata yang semestinya. Berjalan di tempat penuh cahaya. Bayangan akan menjaga jarak, bukan?

 

“Jongin,” tangan seorang wanita melingkar di pinggangnya sambil tersenyum, “anak-anak sudah pada tidur.”

“Lalu?” matanya masih memandang kosong televisi.

“Ayo habiskan malam seperti dulu sebelum menikah,” jari-jarinya menyelip di belakang kuping Jongin. Pria ini cukup tahu belaian itu tulus.

“Tumben sekali.”

“Cuma mau suasana baru. Akhir-akhir ini kamu agak... dingin.”

Jongin balik memeluk tubuh wanitanya. Sudah waktunya menunjukan area bayangan pada seseorang. Sudah waktunya membuka topeng.

“Cukup seperti ini,” bisiknya sambil menyembunyikan wajah di lekuk leher Jongin.

“Aku punya rahasia sejak kecil. Mau tahu?” wanita itu mengangguk. Jongin menghembuskan napas tanpa suara sebelum melanjutkan, “lihat itu apa?” dia menunjuk benda di atas meja.

“Rubiks?”

“Bukan. Yang menempel di kaki benda itu. yang membuat tak tampak tapi terlihat telanjang mata.”

Wanitanya diam beberapa saat sampai akhirnya menaikkan satu alisnya, “Apa?”

“Bayangan,” Jongin mengangguk, “Di sana aku menyembunyikan dunia baru. Aku menyebutnya kebebasan. Menjadi apa saja yang diinginkan. Waktu berjalan lambat di sana. Tempat-tempat terkontruksi sempurna dari khayalan. Semuanya terasa nyata melebihi dunia yang sebenarnya—”

Wanitanya menarik cepat kaus prianya diselingi tawa, “—bicara apa—”

“—aku menyembunyikan seseorang dalam mimpiku,” potongnya. Jongin mengintip wajah wanitanya.

_Beku._

Setelah dia menjelaskan ini, dia akan tahu wajah asli wanita di sisinya. Sekelebat ekspektasi muncul. Wanita ini akan seperti manusia-manusia sebelumnya yang memaksa memakai topeng atau orang yang benar-benar bisa mengerti eksistensinya. Dan lagi, belum pernah seberani ini dia percaya orang lain.

“Namanya Taemin. Dia selalu muncul tiap aku bermimpi. Dia seperti kunci. Aku membutuhkannya untuk menjadi diriku sendiri—”

“—Tapi itu agak— Jongin, itu hanya sekedar mimpi—”

“—Ini lebih dari mimpi! Aku menyadarinya! Mimpi seperti kenyataan bagiku. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakutkan di sana!”

Wanitanya mulai membuka topeng. Dia menarik tangannya dari tubuh Jongin, pindah menangkup pipi prianya, “Ini delusimu?”

Jongin mendengus pelan. Percuma. Wanita  ini sama saja, “Kamu tidak mengerti juga ternyata.”

Setelah dia mengatakan pada istrinya, dunia mimpinya jadi kurang stabil. Dunianya mulai diluar kendali. Dia tahu, ada perlawanan lain dalam tubuhnya yang dia sendiri tidak ketahui.

 

***

 

Sekelilingnya penuh kelopak mawar. Dia berbalik. Ada istrinya yang tengah memungut setangkai mawar. Ingin rasanya dia menjangkau wanita itu tapi tiba-tiba udara seakan membeku seperti cermin sebelum akhirnya retak. Memotong tubuh wanitanya menjadi pecahan-pecahan kecil yang kemudian jatuh ke tanah. Mengganti posisi itu dengan sosok pria. 

“Kamu melupakanku?” Taemin dengan mata sebab tengah menusuk Jongin lewat tatapannya.

Jongin ingin memeluknya, menenangkan, membawa suasana seperti sedia kala. Tidak ada yang berhak mengusik mereka. Tidak satupun karena ini dunia mereka. Hanya berdua.

“Kamu meninggalkanku.”

“Taemin, aku tidak—”

“Kamu berusaha meninggalkanku!”

Angin berhembus kencang, menyapu kelopak mawar ke balik tubuh Jongin. Taemin menangis lagi.

“Tidak ada yang nyata dari kita!”

“Tapi perasaanku nyata untukmu!”

Seolah waktu berhenti. Kelopak mawar yang berterbangan diam mengambang di udara.

“Kamu mencintaiku?” Taemin bertanya.

“Tidak, aku membutuhkanmu.”

Saat itu juga, puluhan kelopak mawar menyerang tubuh Taemin seperti pisau. Taemin hilang ditelan kegelapan. Menyisakan  dirinya yang terus  meneriakn nama pria yang hilang. Dia frustasi dengan dunianya yang berantakan.

Saat Jongin membuka mata, puluhan cermin mengelilinginya, memantulkan refleksinya yang tak habis-habis. Dia berputar-putar seperti orang gila sampai kakinya mati rasa. Matanya sayu menggelap. Semuanya gelap.

Semuanya gelap saat dia merasakan seseorang mencium lehernya. Dia memaksa membuka mata. Ada Taemin memeluknya, menyembunyikan wajah di lekuk leher. Dia balik memeluk, menyalurkan sayang lewat tatapan yang sama.

 

***

 

Kedua dunianya saling memperebutkan eksistensi karena tiap dunia punya satu orang yang paling menginginkan. Hanya saja, secara tidak langsung Jongin sudah memilih satu dunia. Namun dia tidak sadar sudah memilih dunia.

 

“Taemin itu refleksi dirimu,” istrinya membahas lagi setelah seminggu tidak bicara pada Jongin, “kamu tidak ingin orang lain melawanmu?”

“Kupikir kamu tidak ingin membicarakannya lagi.”

Wanita itu membuka lebar jendela dan membiarkan cahaya menimpa tubuhnya sambil menghentak lantai, “Lihat Jongin, bayangan akan selalu menempel di kaki kita! Kamu hanya perlu mengendalikannya!”

“Tapi Taemin lebih nyata dari semua yang ada dalam mimpi—”

“—ya! Karena dia bayanganmu, Jongin!”

Tapi Jongin menggeleng, “Tidak, mimpi menjadi sangat berbeda,”

Seperti tidur untuk lahir kembali,

 “Dan Taemin, dia seperti virus,”

Menginfeksi dari satu tatapan. Mengubah hati menjadi semakin dingin, lalu mati perlahan.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menggenggam erat cangkir sampai buku-buku tangannya memutih. Dia menyahut sembari menahan ngilu di dada, “Kamu harus bangun, Jongin. Sebelum semuanya terbalik. Sebelum hidup dalam dunia paradoks.”

Dan mereka kembali terdiam, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

 

***

 

“Aku mencintaimu,” Sapa Jongin tidak seperti pagi-pagi biasa yang menguap begitu saja. 

Wanitanya terhenyak. Tangannya menggapai lengan Jongin untuk ditarik ke dalam pelukan, _“Tidak, aku membutuhkanmu.”_

 

***

 

Terakhir Jongin menatap istrinya, sebulir air mata menitik dipipi untuk dia seka. Dia ingin mencium mata itu. Tidak ingin ada air mata yang keluar hanya karena eksistensi satu manusia. Dia percaya wanitanya.

Tapi Jongin telah memilih dunia. Akhirnya sadar juga setelah sekian lama memandangi refleksi tubuh di kaca.

_‘Hey, kakek tua penuh keriput dan uban!’_

Memang terlambat, tapi wanitanya benar-benar berbeda.

 

***

 

Jauh di sana, di dunia yang waktu pun sudah rusak. Dia tak pernah tua, tak pernah lelah, tak pernah terusik seorangpun. Hanya berdua. Dia dan si refleksi diri yang terasa nyata. Mereka akan terus bersama. Menari sampai hati mereka melebur menjadi satu.

Jongin hanya hidup dalam dunia paradoks. Terngiang jelas saat angin menirai rambut Taemin di wajah, kemudian tersenyum.

**Author's Note:**

> \- Edisi dibuang sayang disimpan enggan, habis ini cerita absurd sekali. Saya aja bingung, kok bisa bikin beginian?  
> \- Dibuat waktu lagi sakit cacar dan berujung bosan seminggu dikungkung dalam rumah.  
> \- SEMOGA TAEMIN GEMUKAN !


End file.
